Telephones generally include a base and a handset. The telephone base generally contains electrical circuitry for receiving and transmitting telephone communication signals. The telephone base may also contain various controls and features, such as a number keypad, a liquid crystal or other type of display, speed dial functions, call hold and transfer functions, and other features and controls associated with a telephone.
The telephone may also include an angled support for elevating the telephone relative to a support surface. The support may be configured integrally with the base or may be removable from the base. For example, a telephone with a removable support may require reversing the support and reattaching the support to the base to accommodate wall mounting of the telephone. Alternatively, wall mounting features of the telephone may be located beneath the support, thereby requiring removal of the support to access the wall mounting features.
The telephone may also be configured to receive an add-on line module. For example, the add-on line module may be connected to the telephone and used to monitor additional telephone circuits. The add-on line module may include a keypad and other controls and features associated with the telephone.
However, known telephone systems present certain drawbacks. For example, telephone bases and supports are generally configured with a fixed mounting angle, thereby limiting the position of the telephone relative to a support surface. Thus, the position of the telephone may not be easily adjusted to accommodate an increased view of telephone features or functions or to reduce glare associated with a telephone display. Additionally, removable supports may be misplaced or damaged.
Further, add-on line modules may cause instability of the telephone. For example, unsupported add-on line modules may cause an imbalance of the telephone, thereby causing movement of the telephone when utilizing features and controls of the add-on line module.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for an adjustable telephone system and method. The present invention provides an adjustable telephone system and method that addresses the shortcoming of prior systems and methods.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, an adjustable telephone system includes a base and a support coupled to the base. The support is operable to dispose the base in a plurality of positions relative to a support surface. The system also includes an actuator coupled to the support to effect movement of the support relative to the base.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a method for adjusting a position of a telephone relative to a support surface includes providing a telephone having a base and a support. The method also includes releasing the support from a first secured location relative to the base and positioning the support in a second location relative to the base to dispose the base in one of a plurality of positions relative to the support surface. The method further includes securing the support in the second location.
Technical advantages of the present invention include providing an adjustable telephone system easily manipulated into a variety of positions relative to a support surface. For example, according to one aspect of the present invention, a support may be adjusted from a first location to a second location to reduce or substantially eliminate glare associated with a display of the telephone. Additionally, the angle of the telephone may be adjusted to increase the visibility of telephone features and controls.
Another technical advantage of the present invention includes providing a telephone system including add-on line modules with increased stability. For example, add-on line modules may also include an adjustable support, thereby providing stability to the telephone system. Additionally, a single actuator may be used to adjust the support associated with the add-on line module and the support associated with the telephone base.